Worth Everything
by gosgirl
Summary: When Abby gives up something of value so she can buy a Christmas gift for Gibbs, it pushes them to take the next step in their relationship. First time Gabby written for the Gabby Forum 2012 Secret Santa.
1. Chapter 1: Preparations

**Worth Everything**

Author: Gosgirl  
Rating: Eventual MA  
Pairing: Abby/Gibbs  
Category: Romance  
Spoilers: end of Season 9/into Season 10  
Summary: When Abby gives up something of value so she can buy a Christmas gift for Gibbs, it pushes them to take the next step in their relationship. First time Gabby written for the Gabby Forum 2012 Secret Santa.  
A/N: Based on the prompt: a 'Gift of the Magi' scenario where both Gibbs and Abby sell or give up something of value to get a gift for the other. Can be first time or established Gabby. Big hugs to Gibbsredhoodie who did an awesome beta on this one.  
Disclaimer: No copyright infringement is intended. _NCIS_ and its characters are the property of DPB and CBS. If I had a silver-haired, blue-eyed Marine to play with, do you think I'd have time for writing?

* * *

**Chapter 1 – Preparations **

"All this food's just for you and me, right?"

"It is." Abby threw Gibbs a mischievous glance over her shoulder as she disappeared down the hallway into her kitchen.

Gibbs followed, closing the front door of her apartment behind him. "DiNozzo isn't a stow-away somewhere in my house, is he?"

Abby laughed. "Not that I know of, unless he's decided to escape from his dad for the day. Although... you make a really good point there, Gibbs. It does look rather a lot when it's all piled up like this."

Abby came to a halt in front of her kitchen table, hands on hips as she surveyed the array of foil covered dishes and plastic containers.

While Abby was distracted, Gibbs allowed his own eyes to run over her outfit... from the black pants curving tightly over her ass and running down into her chunky boots, topped off by a wide silver belt with chain loops dangling and a snug red and black sweater with a reindeer spread across the swell of her chest... which was probably the first time in his life he was envious of a reindeer.

Her collar was one of her sparkly silver and black versions and this one had a bell at the front, which tinkled as she moved... which was pretty much all the time, this being Abby. Tinsel was threaded through her pigtails and, heaven help him, a sprig of mistletoe laced through one pigtail tie, looping over the top of her head to curl around the other.

Her emerald eyes were sparkling and her deep red lipstick contrasted with porcelain skin and as she gnawed on that full bottom lip as she thought, Gibbs had to drag his eyes away before she either caught him ogling or he replaced her teeth with his own.

It had become more and more difficult over the past few months to maintain his control around Abby and spending Christmas Day together was sure to test that to the limit. Although he'd gotten to the point now where he really didn't want to hold back anymore. At the very least, he needed to know how Abby felt about him... if she shared his feelings or if he was reading too much into their increasing closeness over the past few months.

"You could feed an aircraft carrier with this lot," he observed as Abby turned to face him, a mischievous smile curving her mouth.

And this wasn't everything. He'd already taken one box down to his truck and the turkey was already cooking in his oven at home.

"Well... only if they were on short rations. It could feed a Marine for a week though."

She grinned at him and he rolled his eyes as he replied. "Been feeding myself for a while, Abbs. I'm a big boy now."

Now the grin turned lascivious and Abby raked her eyes over him, the look in them and her throaty chuckle rolling down his spine as she teased. "Oh, I noticed."

Before he could respond to her outright flirting, Abby turned and began gathering up some of the containers. "Although technically speaking, living on takeout over the holidays is _not_ taking care of yourself, Gibbs, and all this food makes really good sense. When I was having a cook-athon last week, I said to myself... self, if you're cooking one of whatever it is, you might as well double the quantity and cook two of whatever it is, don't you think?"

Abby began packing some of the boxes and Gibbs moved up next to her to give her a hand. "Guess so."

"Exactly. So before you could say shazam, I had enough food to keep us both going all week and well into the New Year." She took that lip between her teeth again and he averted his gaze. "Although granted I may have gotten a little carried away, I'll give you that one."

Gibbs smirked. "A little... not sure there's room in my freezer."

Abby held up a finger. "Oh, but there will be... I worked out the cubic capacity of your freezer when I came over last week and then how much room this all takes up."

"Of course you did."

She narrowed her eyes at his smirk. "Mock not, Gibbs. Granted you don't have that much stuff in there already... or at least you didn't last week. You haven't stocked it up in the meantime, have you?" When he shook his head, she went on triumphantly. "There you are then. Two birds. One cook-athon... well, strictly speaking, it's one bird and lots of other... stuff."

Gibbs laughed, holding up his hands. "Okay... okay."

"So, as you're going to be away at New Year, it makes huge sense to put some of this stuff in the freezer and take some with you to Stillwater. I _know _Jack likes my pies... I wonder if L.J. will?" Abby paused briefly as if a thought struck her but before Gibbs could respond, she went on, hesitantly this time, staring down at the box she was packing. "That is... unless you don't want all this? I, er... I guess I didn't think to ask."

"Hey..." He stepped closer, taking her hand, rubbing his thumb over her knuckles. "It's good. Just not used to being... looked after, I guess." He gestured vaguely around him. "It's been a while."

It had been a long time since anyone had made such an effort for him like Abby did.

Since anyone had taken care of him, full stop.

Gibbs knew Abby worried about him and this was her way of trying to care for him and he didn't want her to think he was annoyed or felt that she was interfering. She was probably the only one who could get away with it.

"Well, I like taking care of you," said Abby, lightly. He saw her swallow as he stared back, the atmosphere between them suddenly charged until Abby cleared her throat, a blush creeping up her cheeks as she stepped back, pulling her hand back as she turned away. "So suck it up, Marine."

He watched her profile for a few seconds. "Not gonna argue, Abbs. You know I love your cooking and Jack's a big fan too."

That earned him a bright smile. "Okay then. In that case, can you pack that box with those?" Gibbs nodded and did as he was bidden and they worked in silence for a few minutes until everything was packed away in the remaining boxes and cooler.

As Gibbs made to lift one of the larger boxes, Abby stayed his hand, placing her own smaller one over his fingers where they rested on top of the box.

"And I know you don't like Christmas much and I tend to go through it like a tornado on steroids... so if I get carried away or it gets too much, you will tell me, right?" she said, nervously, keeping her eyes on their hands.

Gibbs turned his hand over to lace their fingers together, holding her gaze. "I will... but you won't."

For the first time in a long time, the thought of spending Christmas with someone wasn't unwelcome.

Hosting Thanksgiving at his house this year for his team, acknowledging how much this group of people meant to him, was just one more step in realizing that sharing his life with others was something to look forward to and not shrink away from.

That letting this second family into his life wasn't a betrayal of the memory of his first wife and daughter.

So when Abby had asked to spend Christmas Day with him, he'd surprised her by agreeing immediately. He would long remember the way her face lit up, the blinding smile and bone crushing hug she'd bestowed on him when he'd said yes.

Abby would be spending New Year with her new brother, Kyle, as he would be spending the day with his dad and L.J. in Stillwater, but the thought that Christmas Day would be _theirs_, just the two of them, this year was a good one.

If Gibbs were honest with himself, it was something he wanted every year.

And for once, the team was not on call over Christmas and all of them were taking the extra days between now and New Year and he was glad. All his team... his family... needed a break after the year they'd had.

He knew how much Abby loved Christmas and wanted to see her happy. He wasn't sure he could give her the day she would have really wanted but he could try.

He pulled himself out of his thoughts to find Abby gazing up at him earnestly, examining his eyes and what she saw there must have reassured her because she gave him a soft smile, squeezing his hand. "Then let's get this show on the road, Gibbs."

It took a couple more trips to pack his truck with the rest of the food. He'd come over this morning to pick Abby up, as well as the food, as her hearse was in for repairs

On the last trip, Abby checked the kitchen to see if she'd forgotten anything. "Can you get my backpack, Gibbs? I think I left it in on the couch."

"Sure, Abbs. You staying tonight?"

She gave him a shy smile. "Yeah... I'd like to if that's still okay?"

"Told ya it's fine. No point driving back later coz both of us would have to stay sober." He gave her a grin as she laughed, and turned to walk into her living room and grabbed the backpack off the couch.

Running his eyes over the familiar photographs on her apartment walls, Gibbs was drawn to the newer ones hung front and centre above the mantelpiece... taken at Thanksgiving at his house last month with the whole team, along with Captain Westcott and his brother, and Abby's brother, Kyle.

They'd all been there on and off through the evening and Abby and Tony had taken a variety of shots which captured the relaxed nature of the whole thing. It had been a good time, surrounded by people he cared about and he'd not regretted opening up his house for one minute.

Gibbs turned away, smiling, only to pause and turn back, conscious something was missing from the mantelpiece.

"Where's the clock, Abbs?" he called out. There was usually an elegant clock in the middle of the mantelpiece, one her grandmother had left Abby.

Abby came in to join him, hovering in the doorway. "Erm... grammy's clock? It's in for repair... I, er, can probably pick it up next week or... the week after." She spun away and headed out of the room before he could respond. "Right, let's get going or the turkey will be banging on the door of your oven to get out."

Gibbs frowned, staring at Abby's back as she virtually bolted from the room.

_Hinky_... because he was pretty sure Abby had just lied to him.

Abby was a terrible liar when you caught her unawares, and her eyes and body language had given her away just now as clearly as if she'd had a label on her forehead.

But if it was something Abby didn't want to share about the clock, he wasn't about to push her... not yet.

After the strains of this year, he wanted her to have as relaxed a Christmas Day as possible. He'd get to whatever was behind the evasion if an opportunity arose.

Gibbs joined Abby in the hallway to find her wrapping a long scarf around her neck, a woolly hat jammed on her head. She was in one of her long warm cloaks that enveloped her slender frame and thick mittens covered her hands.

The only thing visible was the tip of her nose and her vivid green eyes and she looked like a mischievous elf.

She caught his smirk and a muffled, "What?" emerged a she cocked her head on one side.

"Only going to my truck, Abbs... not walking the whole way home," he teased, looking her over.

She pointed at him, squinting. "That doesn't mean I can't get cold, even in that short distance, Gibbs. You know I don't _do_ cold at all well... and as much as I love snow, I need to work up to it."

"You've lived here for ten years, Abbs... should be used to it by now," Gibbs pointed out reasonably, handing over her backpack and picking up the last box.

"Even so, it doesn't mean this warm blooded Southerner doesn't get cold up here in the frozen north. It's okay for you, you're, erm, big... um, bigger than me." He raised an eyebrow at her as stammered in her speech, a blush staining her cheeks as she went on. "Sneezing and sniffling my way through Christmas afternoon in front of your fire is not how I wanna spend the day."

"Nah... I'll keep ya warm, Abbs." He bent to kiss her cheek as he moved past, and was out of the door before she could respond. As Gibbs headed for the stairs, wondering what he'd just given away, he was assailed with images of the various ways he'd like to do just that.

TBC...

* * *

A/N: Four chapters in total for this... not another marathon! ;)


	2. Chapter 2: Surprises

**Worth Everything **

A/N: Many thanks for the reviews and alerts, and a special thank you to the Guest comments which I can't reply to directly.

* * *

**Chapter 2 – Surprises**

Abby glanced over at Gibbs as he drove to his house. The boxes of food took up most of the passenger side seat and she was sitting in the middle, basking in the feeling of being so close to him.

His presence was as overwhelming masculine as usual. The way he owned... _dominated..._ any space the minute he occupied it, whoever else might be in the room, never failed to crank her chain.

_And oh boy, did he look particularly hot today._

Gibbs was in those khaki pants that hugged his butt better than his usual off-duty jeans, topped by that snug black hoodie that made her want to crawl all over him, even if it was partly covered by his winter jacket.

Abby surreptitiously studied his profile, taking in the strong nose and firm jawline and neck, the sweep of silver hair flopping over his forehead, the short hairs above his ears and at the back of his neck making her fingers twitch... _soft or rough. _

He caught her staring and she could see the amusement in his blue eyes and the smirk broke out that she could happily nibble off his face.

It was a handsome, lined face full of character which had looked so tired and drawn this year but lately, the crinkles at the corner of his striking blue eyes seemed to have been there more from smiling than frowning.

It had been a tough year, for many reasons.

Dearing's long running threat, the bombing at the Navy Yard resulting in too many deaths, the team's injuries, Ducky's heart attack and slow physical and mental recovery, ending with Gibbs finally taking out Dearing... all against a background of nightmares she hadn't been able to shake for months.

All coming on top of Ryan being a sudden fixture in Gibbs' life and then just as suddenly disappearing.

Abby had no way of knowing even now if that was a permanent absence and as much as she wanted to ask Gibbs, she was almost afraid of the answer... that he wanted Ryan back if she reappeared and that, therefore, Abby had no chance.

One bright spot in the past few months had been connecting with her new brother Kyle and the continued development of that relationship was a joy. One she owed almost entirely to Gibbs and the way he'd pushed her to make contact and supported her all the way since.

Throughout the bombing, her nightmares and getting to know Kyle... Gibbs had been her rock in so many ways and Abby doubted she would have coped with it all without him.

Since they'd come through everything, the past few months had seen everyone in the team becoming closer, spending more time together outside of work as a family and one of her happiest memories of the autumn was spending Thanksgiving at Gibbs' house.

That Gibbs had willingly spent the holiday with everyone was big enough in itself, but the fact that he'd hosted it actually at his house and that he'd invited the Westcott brothers and Kyle along as well as the team was just... _humungous_.

She'd seen how much the plight of Captain Westcott's PTS had affected Gibbs and how much support he'd given the Marine. Something about the guy had struck a chord with Gibbs and watching him be what Westcott needed, when he needed it, had moved them all.

Abby had seen this new Gibbs gradually emerge over the past few years, almost ever since Mexico and the Reynosa cartel had been laid to rest. And particularly since last year, Gibbs had seemed more at peace with himself. Once the huge blip that was Dearing was out of the way, Gibbs had seemed even more balanced and relaxed, and it was like getting to know a whole new man... one she fell a little more in love with every day.

As they'd all emerged from the summer and Dearing and her nightmares, their own relationship had changed subtly... or rather, had reverted back to what it had been before Ryan.

Relaxed.

Comfortable.

Flirty.

Their natural connection had come back full strength. It was as if a weight had been lifted off both their shoulders, which was not far from the truth.

So when Gibbs had accepted her suggestion that they spend Christmas Day together, it had given her hope that maybe it was another step in the right direction... a direction Abby wanted so much to end with them being together as a couple.

Something she had wanted more than anything but feared might never happen.

She'd wanted Gibbs for ages, had loved him for as long as she could remember, but she'd almost given up trying to understand all the mixed signals he'd given her over the years.

Did Gibbs feel anything for her beyond this close friendship and the physical attraction that sizzled between them, but one neither of them had acted upon?

But Abby was almost scared to push, in case she got the answer that she didn't want... that he cared for her as a friend and nothing more.

Gibbs weaved through the lighter traffic and it wasn't long before they pulled up in his driveway. Taking the first of the boxes from the front seat, Gibbs ushered Abby ahead of him into the house.

They soon unloaded everything into the hallway and as they dumped the last ones, Abby shed her hat, scarf and coat as he closed the front door. She grabbed one of the boxes and carried it through to the kitchen, giving him a beaming smile as he followed her, bearing one of the heavier ones.

Abby turned to go back for more and froze at the threshold to the living room, staring. Gibbs smothered a smile as he saw her wide eyes, pleased with her reaction. She turned to him, mouth open as she pointed into the living room but no sound came out.

"Careful, Abbs... you'll catch flies."

She gaped at him for a moment longer before stuttering. "A tree."

Gibbs peeked round the corner of the living room doorway and nodded. "Yup... sure looks like a tree to me. Great observation skills there, Abby."

She narrowed her eyes at his teasing. "But... but... but... you don't... you haven't... not since Jack came for Christmas the other year."

Gibbs shrugged. "Thought you might like one."

It had been difficult putting a tree up in here... a room that had once echoed with Kelly's excited babbling and Shannon's warm laughter as they'd decorated a tree together. Digging out the decorations they'd used from boxes stored for so long in the attic and putting some of them on this tree for Abby had taken him several hours and a fair quantity of bourbon to get through it.

But as he looked at Abby and saw the slow smile spread across her lovely face and the emotion in her green eyes, he decided it was worth it.

Abby moved forward into the room, inspecting the tree more closely and he saw her fingers delicately trace some of the ornaments as she examined them. He came up behind her as she murmured his name, feeling his throat close up as he saw her handle some of the pieces Kelly had made, with his help.

When Abby turned around, her eyes were glittering with moisture and she blinked rapidly as she gazed up at him. "It's beautiful, Gibbs. Thank you... I know how hard it must have been to do this."

She flung her arms around his neck, hugging him tightly and his own arms came around reflexively to hold her. The minute his arms enfolded her, Abby leaned into him, burying her face in his neck, trying to show him through the force of her hug how much it meant that he'd done this... for her.

Abby pulled back and Gibbs cupped her cheek as she spoke. "Will you... will you tell me about some of the ornaments some day... if you can?" she asked tentatively. She didn't underestimate how much it would have taken him to use what obviously looked like family memories.

He nodded. "Sure... I can try."

She found her throat closing up at the sadness in his eyes and wasn't sure what to say so she changed the subject, suggesting quietly. "Let's get this lot unpacked, shall we?"

Unloading the pile of food didn't take long and the stuff they needed for today's dinner was soon separated from everything Abby was fitting away in his freezer. Abby straightened up from the last box and caught his look, his eyes flicking up to her hair.

"What?"

He pointed. "Your mistletoe's come loose."

"Oh..." she felt around on her hair. When her hand missed the loose strand, he stepped close.

"No... this one, Abbs."

Gibbs reached up and with clumsy fingers, pushed the mistletoe back into the pigtail tie, not convinced it would hold. He heard her slight intake of breath as his mind registered the softness of the hair under his fingers and how near she was as he inhaled her sweet perfume.

She smiled shyly. "Thanks..."

His nearness tugged at her as his scent surrounded her... the simple aromas of coffee, sawdust and something so _him_ combining to invade her senses and make her feel lightheaded.

Abby watched his eyes flick between her hair and her eyes and couldn't help herself. "Feel free to follow tradition, Gibbs."

A slow smirk tugged at that mouth. "Oh well... if it's tradition."

Gibbs kissed her cheek, feeling her skin shift under his mouth and pulled back to switch to her other cheek, registering her slight gasp as he brushed his lips over the skin in front of her ear.

He grinned as he pulled back, seeing her eyes flutter closed, and turned away before he gave in to more temptation.

Abby peered into his temperamental oven, prodding at the meat and the turkey was pronounced nearly ready and they worked side by side to prepare the rest of the meal. When Gibbs came back into the kitchen after disposing of the boxes, it was to see Abby on her hands and knees, rummaging in one of his kitchen cupboards, her head and shoulders inside.

He swallowed a moan at the sight of her butt, sure she was trying to kill him. Abby was muttering to herself as he approached. "Lost something, Abbs?"

"Ow!" Gibbs winced as she jumped, whacking her head on the cupboard. "Jeez, Gibbs. I swear you are part cat."

"You're not going for another frying pan, are ya?" he teased as she backed out of the cupboard, rubbing her head.

Abby peered up at him, a grin curving her mouth. "After making me jump like that, you'd better hope I'm not. No, I'm after that small pan you have... ah, got it." She grabbed the hand he held out to help her to her feet and brandished the pan she'd found. "You're not gonna let me forget that frying pan, are you?"

Ever since she'd whacked the bad guy over the head with a frying pan in this very kitchen last month, she'd been teased about it by everyone. Although she would long remember the intense worry in his eyes as Gibbs pulled her to one side when he and Tony had arrived at the house that night.

He'd cupped her face in both hands, eyes roaming over her face as if to reassure himself she was okay and he seemed about to say something when they'd been interrupted.

Now he grinned, shaking his head. "Nope. Thinking of having it framed."

He could joke about it now, but at the time, it had almost stopped his heart to think that he'd nearly lost all three girls, and especially _his_ Abbs, and that it happened right here in his own house.

"Well, you and Tony both... he's still pulling my leg about it now," Abby grinned good-naturedly as she turned back to the stove.

Although from the fierce hug Tony had given her afterwards before covering it up with teasing, she knew it only cloaked his concern over their near miss.

As they worked on the meal, Abby began noticing that Gibbs seemed more tactile than usual today. Not that she was about to complain but she also wasn't sure if she was noticing it more simply because they were alone.

As they moved about the kitchen, Gibbs seemed to be even more in her personal space, brushing against her as he passed, touching her arm or hand, gifting her with soft smiles or teasing glances from those blue eyes.

So by the time, they were nearly ready to eat, she was almost vibrating on the spot... hyper aware of his every move.

One time as Gibbs stood behind her to reach for something in a high cupboard, Abby fought against her eyes closing, struggling not to sway back into him as she felt the solid bulk and heat of him so close behind her. It wasn't helped by his warm breath gently washing across the back of her neck and she trembled in spite of herself as his barely there touch made her nerve endings tingle.

And over dinner, the conversation was relaxed and easy as they talked of his upcoming trip to Stillwater with L.J. and her seeing Kyle for New Year.

The mistletoe in her pigtails was also proving its worth with Gibbs planting several more soft kisses on her cheeks... and she didn't know if it was wishful thinking but she could swear they were creeping closer to her mouth.

She wondered what Gibbs would do if she just turned her head at the last second to meet his lips? Although she might need a few more beers before she plucked up courage to try that one.

As her laughter filled the room and the enticing smell of home-cooked food seeped around his house, Gibbs found himself relaxing as he hadn't done in years at Christmas. Apart from anything else, it was one of the few he'd spent above ground and not hiding in the basement.

Christmas would always be a difficult time.

He didn't think that would ever change entirely but looking at Abby's radiant face across the table, eyes sparkling as she related a story, listening to her husky voice, perhaps it was time to start taking steps forward instead of living in the past.

He was sure Shannon would have head slapped him long ago for not letting Abby know how he felt, for admitting how long he'd wanted her... loved her.

Not only had he spent what felt like forever trying to replace Shannon with pale imitations of someone who could never be replaced, but he'd spent years trying to bury his need for Abby in other women.

Ryan being only the latest example, and not one of his better decisions.

He'd been intrigued by Ryan at first but the more he got to know her, the less comfortable he was around her and the less he trusted her. And the more time they spent together, the less Ryan seemed to understand him or what he wanted out of a relationship.

Pushing him to open up while still keeping him at arm's length was never going to work, and Ryan's actions over Dearing had just made him doubt her motives even more... to the point where it was almost a relief when she left; although Gibbs wouldn't have wanted anyone to have their lives disrupted in the way Dearing had managed to do when he'd sprung Ryan's ex-husband from jail.

Gibbs still didn't know what her ex had done to leave such scars on Ryan's psyche... another piece of information she could never trust him with, while at the same time pushing him to open up about his past and to talk constantly about his _feelings_.

Ryan was another in a long line of women who tried to change him.

Something Abby had never done.

Abby accepted him as he was... seemed to like him for who he was... bastard and all.

TBC...


	3. Chapter 3: Giving

**Worth Everything **

**Chapter 3 – Giving**

After dinner, Gibbs insisted on clearing up, nudging Abby towards the living room to relax, coffee in hand. When he joined her, grabbing the bourbon and two glasses, he found Abby curled up on the rug in front of the fireplace, seemingly lost in thought as she gazed into the flames.

Gibbs stopped in his tracks as he took in the way the firelight played over her dark hair, casting a glow on her pale skin and reflected in her vivid green eyes. He could feel his already shaky defences against her crumbling and as he stood there, he wondered why he'd ever held back.

Returning to the kitchen for his coffee mug, Gibbs returned to the living room and sat on the couch behind Abby after pouring her a drink. He let her sit quietly staring into the fire as he enjoyed the relaxed atmosphere, trying to sort through his thoughts and work out what to do next.

Abby was obviously thinking about something. One of her tells when she was absorbed in something was her habit of nibbling on that full bottom lip.

Shaking herself out of her reverie after a while, Abby threw him a smile. "Time for your present, I think."

She crawled across the floor to grab her backpack from beside the fireplace, giving him another view of her curvy ass in those snug black pants, making his throat go dry. She dragged her backpack over to her place by the fire and settled down to rummage inside.

Chuckling at her eagerness, Gibbs reached over to snag her present from under the tree and handed her the oblong package. She stopped looking in her bag and gave him a shy smile as she took the package, unwrapping it eagerly.

Abby gasped when she saw what was inside, opening the jewellery box to reveal a black choker with a hanging drop emerald at the front. He'd bought it because the colour matched her eyes. She bit her lip, staring down at it and for a split second, Gibbs wondered if she didn't like it but when her eyes came up, they were shining and she threw herself at him in a hug that nearly knocked him off the couch.

"It's beautiful, Gibbs," she whispered in his ear and he tightened his arms around her. She was effectively kneeling between his legs and the feel of her warmth and slender curves nestled in his arms was very distracting.

She also felt like she belonged there.

"Thank you," she murmured against his skin, before huffing a soft laugh. "I seem to be saying that a lot lately."

"Glad you like it, Abbs."

Abby pulled back and held up the choker, a wide smile on her face. "Will you put it on for me?"

Abby turned her back on him, squatting on her haunches, still between his legs. She reached up and undid the choker she had on and Gibbs couldn't resist commenting as the bell tinkled. "Shall we transfer the bell, Abbs? At least I'd know where you were."

Abby swatted his leg, her voice a smoky purr that rippled down his spine as she replied. "Behave."

Gibbs swept her hair to one side, exposing the slender line of her neck, the spider web inches away under his hands and saw goosebumps break out on her skin as she suppressed a slight shiver.

He placed his present around her neck, inadvertently brushing against her skin as he fiddled with the clasp, suddenly all fingers and thumbs at the touch of her skin under his hands.

His mind drifted to how her body would feel under his hands, how she'd look spread out on his bed, how she'd arch into his touch and writhe under him, the noises she might make.

When he'd managed to fasten the choker, Gibbs rested his hands on her shoulders as he waited for her reaction. Her hand came up to cover the choker and Abby rummaged in her bag for a mirror, holding it up to take a look, running her fingers over the stone and the smooth black line of the rest of the choker.

Gibbs cleared his throat before she could question why he was still sitting here like a fool, not moving, with his hands on her shoulders. "Suits ya, Abbs."

She threw a bright smile over his shoulder, turning and resting an arm on his knee as she gazed up at him. "It looks so cool... very stylish."

He ran the back of his hand gently down her cheek. "Like I said, Abbs... suits ya."

Abby blinked at the compliment, leaning into his touch, her voice husky. "I, erm... I've got your present in here."

When Abby handed Gibbs a large envelope tied up with ribbon, he threw her a questioning look, chuckling as she bounced on her knees, almost vibrating with excitement.

Abby watched his hand still as he opened the envelope, pulling out the contents... a brochure, a hotel booking and airline tickets to New York. She bit her lip as Gibbs read over the itinerary, worried that it was okay and she hadn't screwed up... big time.

"Abbs..."

She babbled on in her nervousness when his voice trailed off. "If you don't like it, erm, I'm not sure I can exchange it coz I had to book it as it's gonna be really, really popular, but I can always get you something else, and I'm sure I can re-sell it on eBay if you don't like..."

He stilled her babble with a finger on her lips and Abby swallowed, eyes wide as she stared at him. He looked down at the paperwork in his hand. "I dunno what to say."

It was a hotel and flight package to New York, to coincide with next year's Tall Ships Race which would call in to the city during a four day period over an April weekend.

What she didn't tell him was that she'd had to pawn her grammy's clock in order to pay for it.

She'd saved over the past few months and had accumulated enough to cover the costs of his trip with ease, but her beloved hot rod had suddenly needed expensive repairs just before Christmas and that had cleaned out her ready cash.

She was fairly well paid as a forensic scientist, even in a federal agency but she also donated a lot and sent home money to Luca and his family who did struggle to pay bills occasionally. She'd sent some to him this autumn for some unexpected medical bills and that meant she didn't have much spare money saved, beyond what she'd called her Gibbs' Pot. So when her car needed to go in, she'd had no choice but to dip into that too.

So the obvious thing to do at the time so she could still buy Gibbs' present was to pawn her grammy's clock, which was probably the most valuable portable item she owned. And as hard as that had been, Abby was sure her grammy would have approved.

A temporary arrangement to pay for a present for the man who meant everything to her.

Her grammy would understand.

She'd want Abby to put her heart above material things. Anyway, she could soon replenish the money over the next few months and reclaim her clock eventually.

Gibbs raised his head and cleared his throat, meeting her gaze. "It's too much, Abbs."

Her face fell and her shoulders slumped in response to his words and he could have kicked himself.

"It's not too much, Gibbs... I wanted to get you something special... to, erm, show you how much you mean to me... how much what you've done for me this year has meant to me." Abby paused before finishing softly, looking down at her hands where they fidgeted in her lap, and Gibbs had to strain to hear what she said. "Show you mean everything."

Abby was pretty sure she'd stopped breathing when he ran his fingers along her jawline tilting her chin up. "Abby..."

Gibbs could invest so much meaning in a simple saying of her name and she closed her eyes against the upsurge of emotions his voice and touch invoked. She turned her head to nuzzle into his palm as his hand cupped her cheek.

"Do you like it, Gibbs? That's the main thing." She opened her eyes and felt her pulse quicken at the expression on his face.

"Yeah... it's great, Abbs." His grin turned boyish. "Always wanted to see the Tall Ships."

Abby gave him a relieved smile. "That's okay then... and remember, I want photos."

Gibbs laughed, nodding as he flicked through the brochure and she squirmed around to look over his arm as he read. "Two tickets, Abbs?" he queried, looking sideways at her profile.

She flicked a glance up quickly and then away. "Yeah, I, er, thought you might like to take Jack with you... or, erm, maybe Dr Ryan."

Gibbs looked at her, surprised, before shaking his head. "She's gone."

That brought her head up to stare at him, a sliver of hope uncurling in her chest. "I know she's gone but I didn't know she was gone as in gone, gone. I'm sorry."

"I'm not." He slid his hand around the side of her neck, meeting her gaze and making a decision. "Would rather take you."

Gibbs bent his head to press his lips against her cheek but this time didn't pull away, nuzzling against her skin, kissing his way softly to the corner of her mouth. He heard her soft gasp as her eyes fluttered shut and smiled to himself. He kissed her lips softly before pulling back, rubbing his thumb over that full bottom lip as Abby opened her eyes, gaze locking with his.

A heartbeat later, Abby surged up on her knees to circle her arms around his neck and pressed her mouth to his in a kiss he felt down to his toes. He slid his other arm around her waist, pulling her close as their tongues tangled, the kiss rapidly turning hungry.

Leaning into him, Abby moaned into his mouth, scraping her nails through the short hair on the back of his neck, answering her question and making her pulse rocket at the same time... _oh so soft_... just as soft as the longer hair that flopped over his forehead and that she could now bury her fingers in.

When the kiss eventually slowed to a gentle lingering tug of lips, Gibbs nuzzled against her face, stroking his thumbs gently over her cheeks and jawline as a slow delighted smile spread across her face.

Sharing grins, Gibbs pulled her up and encouraged her to join him on the couch. Abby needed no urging and as he stretched out full length, she settled against him, her senses still humming from his kiss.

"Well," he prompted, wrapping his arms around her. "You didn't answer my question. Gonna come with me?"

"Well, someone distracted me before I could answer." There was that smirk again, the one that made liquid heat pool in her lower belly. "I'd like that, Gibbs... very much. Although Vance might faint if you actually put in for voluntary vacation time."

Abby ran her fingers over his chest and across his shoulders, enjoying the way the hoodie fit snugly over the firm muscles under her hands, indulging herself in something she'd wanted to do for years.

"Nah... I'll tape a few toothpicks to the paperwork when I send it in." Gibbs hugged her close as she laughed into his neck. He snagged the paperwork off the floor where it had fallen when he'd suddenly found himself with a curvy armful and started to read over the details again. He glanced down at her face. "This must have cost a fortune, Abbs."

Abby shrugged. "You're worth every cent, Gibbs. You're worth everything to me." Her hand came up to curl into his sweatshirt, nipping her away along his jawline. "I've wanted you for years."

"Same here, Abbs." He broke off, unsure how to phrase what he wanted to ask her and Abby frowned when she saw his hesitation.

"What? Tell me," she urged.

Gibbs cupped his hand around the side of her neck, but it was several long moments before he could get the words out. "Don't do casual that well, Abbs. So if that's what you want... not sure I can do that."

He'd seen Abby in so many short term relationships over the years... seen her go out with and then discard a long line of men.

Gibbs didn't want to be another man that she cast aside when she got bored.

He didn't think his heart could stand it.

Abby turned on her side, resting an arm on his chest as she gazed down at him earnestly. "Don't want casual either, Gibbs... I've never wanted that with you." She paused as she ordered her thoughts. "I was casual with everyone else because... Well, I did that coz I thought I couldn't have you... could never have you and you didn't want me. I guess I was waiting for you."

Gibbs stared at her, robbed of his voice and all he could was pull her down into his arms, holding her tightly. She nuzzled into his neck as she went on haltingly. "I tried to make it work with the others, Gibbs, really I did. I tried to care for them all but I couldn't... not in the same way. It wasn't... nothing felt right. Every time I tried, it was like someone tapped me on the shoulder, made me turn around and my soul would go... oh, _there_ you are." She leaned up to kiss him softly. "So I can no more do casual with you than... give up Caf!Pow."

He chuckled, stroking her cheek. "That bad, huh?"

Abby nodded, resting her chin on his chest, all the love and desire she felt for him shining clear in her eyes. "I love you, Gibbs. I just didn't know how you felt... didn't dare to hope you wanted me."

"Love you too, Abbs... and I want it all." He pulled her up his body, slanting his mouth over hers to kiss her slowly, deeply as she melted into him.

When they broke for air, Abby snuggled into his arms and Gibbs chuckled as he got a face full of mistletoe. "Think this is a lost cause, Abbs."

Abby glanced up at him. "Hmm? Oh, yeah... hang on, let me get it out."

"I'll do it." Gibbs pulled at the ties holding her pigtails up and unravelled everything, pulling out the tinsel and mistletoe. He ran his hands through the thick mass of hair, massaging her scalp and she moaned, smiling at the feel of his large hands.

They lay quietly together for a while, Gibbs running over everything from today in his head until he said quietly, "Your clock..."

"What about it?" Gibbs felt Abby tense in his arms as she answered.

"What did you do with your grandma's clock, Abbs?" He stared down at her as Abby avoided his eyes, her gaze on his chest as she picked at the material of his hoodie.

"Erm..."

"Abby."

She pulled back from him, momentary annoyance rising at his boss-voice. "Don't push me, Gibbs. It's my money, I can do with it what I want." When he raised an eyebrow, holding her gaze, she sighed. "Okay... okay... I had to pawn grammy's clock to pay for your present."

"Abby."

Abby held up her hand to stop him. "Just listen for a minute, will ya? I had the money all saved up and then my car needed to go in the shop, remember?" She barely waited till he nodded before continuing, "And it was all due for payment at the same time. Ducky offered to lend me the money but I wanted to do this myself, so..."

"Abbs... you shoulda come to me." He shifted onto his side so he could see her face.

"What, and let you pay for your own present? No way, Gibbs," she told him adamantly. "And before you go hurtling off, the pawn shop will be closed today. So can you just... just accept your present and forget about how I got it... please?"

Gibbs could see she was getting agitated and didn't want to upset her and have her think he didn't appreciate what she'd done, or his present.

He cupped her face, kissing her lightly. "Not likely to forget, Abbs... no one's done that kinda thing for me in a long while."

He and Shannon had scrimped and saved for much of their marriage to afford a lot of things, both necessities for the house and presents for Kelly, and each other.

Gibbs had always regretted he couldn't afford to buy his girls more than he did each year, but Shannon had glared at him more than once when he'd admitted it and said that having her husband home safe for Christmas was all she and Kelly ever wanted.

So the gesture behind the present meant as much to him as the trip itself. The effort and thought she'd put into trying to make him happy meant everything.

They spent most the afternoon cuddling on the couch, alternating between making out and talking about the trip... the quiet of the house, the warmth of the room and the fire, and the ease between them leading to a sense of peace neither had known for a long time.

At one point, Abby fell asleep in his arms and he was perfectly content to lie there, holding her as he stroked her hair, listening to her quiet breathing as she slept trustingly in his arms, her head resting on his chest.

When she woke up later, Abby nuzzled her face into his hoodie, mumbling his name and Gibbs gazed down as sleepy green eyes blinked and focused on him. A shy smile broke out as she murmured self-consciously, "Sorry... didn't mean to snooze."

Gibbs brushed her hair back from her forehead. "Don't mind... wanna wake up like this a lot, Abbs."

As far as he was concerned, he could easily wake up with her in his arms or next to him in bed every morning from now on.

A bright smile spread across her face, her eyes sparkling. "I like that idea too... very much."

"Wish I'd got you something better... for your present," he admitted.

Abby pushed herself up on his chest. "Hey, it's not a competition. I love my present... and anyway, I think I got the best extra present I've ever had... you."

His hands slid into her hair and he pulled her down to capture her mouth, his kiss intense with longing. When they broke for air, Abby whispered against his mouth. "And I think it's about time I unwrapped my present... right now."

TBC...


	4. Chapter 4: No Holding Back

**Worth Everything **

A/N: Thanks very much for all the reviews – really appreciate every one. Last chapter...

* * *

**Chapter 4 – No Holding Back**

Untangling themselves from the couch and each other, Gibbs took Abby's hand and led her from the room. Abby nuzzled into him all the way as they stumbled upstairs, nose pressed against his warm neck, hands roaming over as much of him as she could.

As soon as they were inside his bedroom, Gibbs wrapped his arms round her waist from behind. As his lips wandered across her neck, her own hands came up to grip the back of his head as he suckled at her pulse point.

She could feel his breath hot against her skin as his mouth trailed a path to her ear and Abby gasped as he nipped her earlobe. When his tongue hit that spot under her ear that always made her knees buckle, she moaned his name as she pushed back into him, desperate for more contact. Gibbs spun her round, pulling her flush against his body and devoured her mouth in a bruising kiss.

Even allowing for how long she'd wanted him, the speed with which her body responded to his mouth, his touch, the feel of him, made her whole body _ache._

Stumbling towards the bed, they began shedding clothes rapidly, hands eager to roam over newly revealed skin. As Abby wrestled his shirt over his head, his mouth returned to hers and Abby pressed herself against him, almost purring as she felt the first glorious friction of rough chest hair against her skin.

She felt one hand tangle in her hair while the other came up to unsnap her bra. She laughed into his mouth, pulling back, eyes sparkling with mischief. "One handed, Gibbs... impressive. They teach you that in the Marines?"

His grin was cocky as he pulled her back to him by her belt loops and Abby mewed as his mouth moved to her neck while he fumbled with her belt and zipper. She helped Gibbs push her pants over her hips and stepped out of them, her thoughts scattering as his warm mouth sealed over a nipple.

Abby clutched his head as his lips teased, relishing the feel of the soft strands against her fingers, her nails scraping lightly through the short hairs at the back of his neck. As he teased her breasts, it felt like there was a direct connection between Gibbs' mouth and her core, a pulse beating between her legs in time to the way his mouth suckled her.

Abby tried to gather her wits. Gibbs still had far too many clothes on and she was already down to her panties... and socks. _Such _a sexy combination.

She pulled his head up and kissed him, her tongue sliding into his mouth to explore. Her hands smoothed over the bulge at the front of his pants, feeling him thrust against her palm and she chuckled as he growled into her mouth.

Abby pulled back, giving him a lazy smile, watching his face and when his blue eyes opened, dilated with lust, she felt him twitch under her hand as he met her gaze. She felt the blood pounding in her veins as his hungry blue eyes roamed slowly and unashamedly over her body.

With his help, Abby could finally shove his pants down his legs, followed by his boxers, freeing his hard erection which drew her hands and eyes as it sprang free. She wrapped her hand around him, conscious of his intense gaze as she stroked him, smoothing her palm over the leaking tip.

Naked, he was all hard planes and sheer power, not overly muscled but firm and toned in all the right places, lightly tanned and with silvery chest hair peppered across the broad chest that she really needed to explore.

Grabbing her wrist before his control crumbled further, Gibbs backed her towards the bed, tipping her down onto it, smiling as she giggled, crooking a finger at him. His eyes fell to her legs... those long slender legs he'd often imagined wrapped around him. Sliding her panties down her legs, Gibbs snagged her socks and threw them onto the pile of clothing on the floor.

Gibbs crawled onto the bed over her and she grabbed him, taking him by surprise as she rolled him over. Laughing, Abby came to a halt on top of him, her heart squeezing as she saw the full-on grin that she loved.

Abby stilled and traced her fingers over his mouth. "You should smile more."

He nipped her fingers. "Got more reason to... now."

Gibbs flipped them back over, moving over her body to pin her to the bed, holding her wrists above her head with one hand as he kissed her until she was boneless and whimpering beneath him.

She was so very far from being a novice in bed but she'd never felt this haze of need, her senses reeling under the onslaught of sensations he was producing in her body. She was rapidly losing control and all she could do was moan helplessly into his mouth, writhing and bucking up into him to try and feel all of him... _any_ part of him.

When he pulled back from the kiss, Gibbs looked down as Abby lay beneath him, eyes glowing, her skin flushed, a seductive smile curving those full lips, promising everything he'd ever fantasized about.

Abby was here, in his bed, in his heart... and he almost couldn't believe it.

She arched her pelvis, wrapping a leg around his hip and Gibbs could feel her heat sliding against him. Need clawed at him and Gibbs had to take a breath not to just sink straight inside her. He had to slow this down... to make it last.

Releasing her hands, he slowly explored her body, finally settling between her legs, enjoying the way she responded to his hands and mouth, and the feel of her own hands on his skin.

When he kissed his way slowly down her legs, avoiding where she needed him the most, Abby groaned, clutching at his shoulders. "Please... Oh, god... just touch me_._"

She was too desperate for relief, aching for his body, his heat, his strength inside her... anything but this slow teasing torture.

His rich low chuckle didn't help. "Thought I was."

"You know what I mean... Gibbs, _please_."

He felt her thread fingers into his hair as he finally nuzzled into her, causing her to undulate her hips, his name escaping her lips in a breathy moan.

"Jethro..."

Gibbs felt a jolt of satisfaction and delight run through him at her use of his name. He nipped at the creamy skin of her inner thigh. "Say it again."

Her head fell back against the pillows.

_Oh god... Say what again? Come to that, who was she again?... Oh... yeah, right. _

Abby raised her head and whimpered at the sight of his head buried between her legs, his warm breath washing over her, making her shiver. She gasped out his name, seeing the desire glazing in his blue eyes as he looked along her body to meet her gaze and cried out loudly as his mouth closed over her core.

He let the mewling sounds Abby made in the back of her throat roll over him as he used his tongue to push her over, thrilled he could turn Abby into a quivering pile of warm, pliant flesh.

As Abby shuddered and cried out through her first orgasm, Gibbs kissed his way gently up her trembling body. Hazy green eyes opened and she curled her hand round his neck as she murmured, "My turn."

Urging Gibbs onto his back, Abby let her fingers and mouth map his strong body, learning what made him moan and squirm. She nibbled and nipped her way across his body, sinking her teeth into his skin without warning, making him arch off the bed.

The sight and feel of her warm mouth closing on him for the first time nearly had his brain melting out of his ears. Watching as her tongue swirled around the sensitive tip, Gibbs fisted his hands in the sheets, struggling not to fall apart as she licked and suckled, her dark head bobbing over him.

When he finally couldn't last much longer, Gibbs pulled her up to tangle his hand in her hair as he brought her mouth down to his. She kissed him slow and deep before pushing up with hands on his chest to straddle him, an impish gleam in her eyes.

Wrapping her fingers around him, Abby slid down in a smooth glide and he steadied her with a tight grip on her hips... the sensation as they were finally joined nearly overwhelming them both.

As Abby began to rock over him, Gibbs let her control the tempo as his hands moved over her body, teasing her breasts as they bounced in front of him and down over her hips to dip between her thighs, stroking, circling, pressing. He smiled as she whimpered at the extra stimulation, her hips stuttering in their rhythm until she pulled his hand away, suckling on his fingers.

Gibbs growled and bucked up hard into her and Abby retaliated by squeezing around him. As he pushed his head back into the pillow, Abby watched his face, the way those blue eyes dilated, mesmerized by the sight of this controlled man coming undone beneath her body... all because of her.

Abby braced her hands on his chest as they surged together until he could be passive no longer, rolling them over to take control, grinning at her squeals.

He thrust back inside in one deep glide and she cried out, arching her back as her legs wrapped around his hips, heels digging into his ass. Gibbs stilled when he was fully seated, staring down at her, framing her head in his arms as she clutched at his back.

"_Giibbbs_, for god sake... just move, dammit."

Gibbs playfully nipped at her nose. "You always in such a hurry?"

She bucked her hips up into his, her eyes closing at the feel of him pulsing inside her. "With you I might be... Waited long enough."

His chuckle was low and skittered through her nerve endings but finally he began to move and pulled almost all the way out, holding himself there until she opened her eyes and glared at him. His arrogant unrepentant grin broke out and she keened as he slid back inside.

Whatever control Gibbs was hanging onto slipped away as Abby arched her back, her internal muscles rippling around him and he began plunging into her harder. His hand fisted in her hair as he sped up and Abby met him thrust for thrust.

Gibbs felt the lightning heat spreading from the base of his spine, the pressure building beyond the point of no return. He felt her moan skitter through him and her teeth and nails sank into his shoulders as Abby unravelled beneath him, crying out as another climax ripped through her.

His hips snapped erratically against hers and he stilled as he growled into her neck, driving inside with a final strong thrust as his orgasm consumed him.

When they recovered their breath, Gibbs rolled onto his back, bringing Abby with him to sprawl bonelessly across his front. Abby nuzzled a soft kiss into his chest, carding her fingers through the sweat slicked hair there.

"Tell me why we didn't do this years ago?" she mumbled into his skin.

Good question... and Gibbs had no good answer so he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her as close as possible. Abby nestled her head into his neck as she fell asleep and it wasn't long before he followed her into slumber.

* * *

When she woke next morning, Abby was alone and she panicked for a moment, worried that Gibbs regretted what had happened, but as she blinked sleep out of her eyes, she saw the note on the pillow next to her head.

Abby yawned and stretched, rubbing sleep out of her eyes, enjoying the feeling of sore muscles in all the right places, before grabbing the piece of paper.

_Gone for breakfast. Go back to sleep. Jx_

Abby grinned, burrowing into his pillow, breathing in his addictive scent, letting her mind run over the night. They'd woken again in the middle of the night and again just before dawn to make love, unable to keep their hands or anything else off each other... the freedom of finally being able to express all their need and longing exploding in a haze of pleasure.

Abby smiled to herself as she remembered the last time at dawn, as she knelt on the bed gripping the headboard as Gibbs pushed into her from behind. This time he moved inside her slowly, almost leisurely until she screamed through another orgasm, her whole body shaking.

As she clamped down around him, Gibbs sped up, his hips snapping powerfully against her as he spilled inside. They both fell to the bed, utterly spent and sated, falling asleep tangled around each other and she hadn't woken since, not even aware of Gibbs leaving the bed. But presumably he was as sneaky in bed as he was on his feet.

Abby put the note on the nightstand, taking a swig from the water bottle which he must have left for her before pulling his pillow to her again. She must have dozed off again because when Abby next opened her eyes, she could hear someone moving around downstairs and smell the coffee.

She stretched her arms and legs leisurely before heading for the bathroom. She caught sight of herself in the mirror and grinned. Her hair was tousled, lips swollen and there were several impressive hickeys on her neck and shoulders and... ooh, one on her inner thigh and butt, as well as finger shaped bruises on her hips.

She looked and felt thoroughly fucked.

Okay, the panda look around her eyes from her ruined make up could do with some work but last night, that had been the last thing on her mind. Washing her face as best she could, Abby moved back to the bed and snuggled under the covers again, content to doze until Gibbs appeared.

It was mid morning by the bedside clock and she hadn't had a lie in like this for years... but then she hadn't had a night like last night for a long time either.

It wasn't long before Gibbs appeared in the doorway, carrying a tray and with her backpack slung over one shoulder. He was dressed but as he put the tray down, he soon stripped down to his boxers and Abby let her eyes take a slow wander over the body that she'd fantasized about and imagined for years, deciding that he didn't disappoint in daylight either.

Gibbs grinned as he approached the bed, enjoying her scrutiny, and Abby returned his smile as she sat up, plumping up the pillows behind them as she pulled the comforter up to cover them both against the chill of the room. She smiled up at him as Gibbs leaned over to wrap a hand around the back of her neck, kissing her slowly.

"Morning," she murmured, nuzzling his nose as he pulled back.

"Mornin'... sleep okay?" He picked up the tray and placed it on her lap.

Abby held it steady as Gibbs slid into bed beside her. "I did... someone wore me out." There was that cocky grin again and she chuckled, kissing his bare shoulder. "Not that I'm complaining... and with breakfast in bed and a half naked Marine within reach, anyone would think it was Christmas. Oh... wait." She giggled as he rolled his eyes.

"Haven't had anyone treat me to breakfast in bed for a while."

"Don't get used to it." Gibbs reached over and snagged a piece of toast, grinning when she swatted at his hand.

"Hey... thought this was my breakfast."

Gibbs shrugged. "Gotta keep my strength up too.. half that bacon's mine."

She narrowed her eyes at him. "Oh, it is, huh? Might have to fight you for it coz I'm starving. Sex always makes me hungry."

As they shared breakfast, Abby relaxed into his side, looking around the room she'd been too busy to notice last night. It was sparsely furnished but felt warm and welcoming with the morning sun shining through the curtains.

Gibbs sipped his coffee. "What d'ya wanna do today?"

The mischievous grin nearly made him choke on his coffee as she replied. "You mean other than stay right here."

"Yeah... other than that. Thought that was a given."

The sight of a sleepy, tousled haired Abby with the bedclothes barely covering her beautiful body was something Gibbs had wanted to see when he woke that morning, but he'd had something he wanted to do first so he'd dragged himself reluctantly from her warmth.

Abby giggled. "It is. Okay, maybe via the shower... then back to bed... then we might need another shower... then we might need more food... then we might make it downstairs to the couch." She gazed up at him before leaning in to kiss him softly, humming against his mouth at his coffee flavour.

Gibbs nodded, reaching for another slice of toast. "You don't wanna go out?"

Abby shook her head. "No, don't wanna go out... wanna stay right here in this house, just the two of us today. I'm feeling a bit selfish and I'd like you all to myself. Is that okay?"

"Sure... not keen on seein' anyone else today either." He leaned in for another kiss, sliding his hand into her hair.

When they'd finished eating, Gibbs dumped the tray on the floor. "Brought your backpack up... thought ya might need it."

"I do... if only to get my make up off properly. Panda eyes are so not a good look."

He let his eyes roam over her face, smirking. "Oh, I dunno..."

Abby nudged him, laughing and she wrestled the covers back as she got out of bed. Gibbs watched her for a moment, enjoying the sight of long creamy limbs and the full length of the cross tattoo on her back, before getting of bed to head for the bathroom. When he came back, he paused in the doorway, smiling when he saw her rummaging in her backpack.

Pulling out her toiletries bag, she grabbed the clothing that lay underneath, unaware of Gibbs watching her from the doorway. A chunky package wrapped in her sweater stopped her in her tracks. Unwrapping it, Abby was stunned to see her grammy's clock.

"Oh my god..." She looked up and watched as Gibbs walked back into the bedroom.

He shrugged. "Wanted you to have it back, Abbs... no point waiting."

"Gibbs... Jethro... I just... So that's where you went... not just for breakfast." When he nodded, she looked down at the clock in her hands, running her fingers over it. "Oh, god... I dunno what to say... except thank you." She walked over to kiss him warmly, looping her arms around his neck.

He nuzzled her nose. "Welcome."

"But... but that means you've paid for your own present," protested Abby. "And I wanted it to be from me... wanted it to be something special."

Gibbs slid his arms around her waist. "It is from you and it is special. Besides, I couldn't let grammy gather dust in the pawn shop."

Abby shook her head at his smirk. "She always did like being rescued by handsome men." She cleared her throat as her emotions surged up. "I'm sorry. I don't mean to sound ungrateful... this is just..." She hugged him tightly, whispering in his ear. "I don't deserve you... but you must let me pay you back. I insist."

"You don't have to. But if it means that much, Abby."

She nodded, determined. "It does."

He cupped her face, brushing a soft kiss over her mouth. "Then pay me back...but only half. We can go halves on the trip if ya want?"

"I do want," she confirmed. "It'll be like our first vacation together. Although Director Vance may have a fit when we both want time off at the same time."

His lop-sided grin broke out. "We'd better get him a bulk order of toothpicks then."

She giggled. "Point... But I guess it's like the start of us sharing stuff... sort of being half of a whole," she told him with a shy smile. "That make any sense? I know this must be old hat to you but..."

He pressed a finger to her lips, before pulling her as close as possible. He replaced his finger with his mouth, murmuring against her lips. "Makes sense, Abbs... and it never gets old hat when it's right."

The end.


End file.
